fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Threat
"Hehehehe! Yes, it's me Fang. Bot not only me, also Neos, Lapis Azul, and Shocker." Fang says as he introduces The Four. "Last time I saw you, you were in Devil's Abode, carrying the team name The Four. And now, as a member of The Trinity, you still carry it." Malek says as he places his hand on his swords handle. "If you think you'll be getting out of here alive, you are surely mistaken Ice Dragon Slayer. Today you die, under orders from Yakunan." Shocker says as he charges toward Malek. "Don't make me out to be some mediocre mage you happen to cross by almost everyday. I'm not like any of the mages you've killed Shocker. All those mages were practically students, and yet you slaughtered them without hesitating." Malek says as he counters Shocker's punch with a block, followed by a punch of his own. "Let the fun begin." Lapis Azul laughs. ---- Meanwhile in Magnolia... "Eugene, any word from Malek?" Kiyoko asks while grabbing a job offer of the request board. "I kept my clone over nearby his location." Eugene said in response. "He's in the middle of a battle right now with those from a group called The Four who were former members of Devil's Abode." "Oh ok..." Kiyoko says as she starts shivering. "Did you say the four?" Rika says in terror shock. "Indeed I did." Eugene replied simply as he was checking his sword. "That's why I'm going to go over there himself and help him out. I did my research on them. You two coming?" He asked as he was setting the coordinates for another Dokodemo Door. "No, don't fight them. Just get Malek out of there. I don't think Malek expected to meet them. His location, the coordinates he gave you were to check out a local problem, which shouldn't have taken long, but just get him out of there." Rika and Kiyoko says as they quickly walk out, each one almost visibly shaking in fear at the sight. "Understood." Eugene said in response to their retreating figures as he began to communicate with his clone using a telepathic link. He then used a communication device to communicate with someone else. "Give me 5 minutes, give Malek some cover during that time. We're getting him out of there." "Roger that." A girl with blue hair and holding a large anti-material sniper rifle said on the other side of the communication line. Immediately, she laid on her stomach while aiming her gun at Malek's opponents with her scope. She stayed calm, knowing that the enemy couldn't reach her since she was 2000 meters away from them. Focusing on the one that was about to attack Malek from his blind spot, she then pulled the trigger and shot out a bullet at the speed of sound. The bullet was able to shoot down the attacker in the abdomen, leaving a large hole there. "Enemy down, moving on." The girl said as she pulled the bolt on her gun to reload. Looking behind him, Malek saw Shocker on the floor, dead and almost completely torn in half. "Eugene, your friends surprise and amaze me even more. AAAAAAAAH!" Malek says, shortly followed by a loud shout as Fang impales him with a double-edge sword. Swinging around, Malek uses his sword to blow Fang away several meters back, cutting the sword in half. "My,my! Your skills are even more amazing Malek." Fang laughs as Malek clutches his abdomen, breathing heavily. "Damn it. Internal Spell." Malek thinks to himself. "I won't die Fang. You can say that as many times as you want, but from me to you, the battle is not over, and long from that." Malek says as he raises his sword pointing at Fang while managing to stand up, forcibly resisting the effects of the Internal Spell. "You're more persistent than ever Dragon Slayer, but even if you're friends help you, I will say it again, you will die." Fang responds. "It's the same thing over and over again with you." Malek says as he puts his sword away on the sheathe on his back. "However, the difference between you and I is that I'm no coward, you are." Malek continues, which infuriates Fang. It was then all of a sudden all of the enemies' weapons disappeared and went inside the staff belonging to a man with long silver hair tied in a pony tail. He was also wearing a bamboo farmer's hat. "My, My, What a troublesome bunch." The man said after having sealed the enemies' weapons into his staff. He then turned to Malek. "Here, take this." He said to him as he tossed a bottle filled with a green liquid to him. "It's an antidote I made to that Internal Spell that's been cast on you." "You've gotta be fricken kidding me!" Neos exclaimed in shock. "Scholar Ling is an ally of Malek's!?! He's one of the strongest warriors of the Crescent Archipelago! What the hell is he doing here!?!" "Ah, so you know who I am, I'm honored." Ling replied with a bit of a smirk as he bowed lightly before turning back to Fang. "As you should have probably figured out, I am a force to be reckoned with. Do you really want to fight me?" Like Ryuunosuke, he had a powerful presence but unlike him, it was more calm. After drinking the potion Malek fully regained his body movement. "What's wrong Neos? Are you scared. That's a first." Malek laughs, only to abruptly stop due to the pain on his abdomen to where he had been stabbed. "What will you do now The Four, or is it right to call you that? Shocker is dead, your weapons are gone, and you can't even move because Ling arrived."Malek continues. "Retreat, everyone retreat!" Fang shouts as Neos, Lapis Azul and other hidden dark mages disappear through teleportation. "Well, that's over." Ling said as he looked into the distance and pulled on the collar of his shirt twice before turning to Malek. "Allow me to help you with your wounds. As well as being a warrior, I am also a doctor." It was then a Dokodemo Door opened next to them. From it, a girl with long blue hair walked out. She was carrying a dangerous looking anti-material rifle. "So you came too huh Ling?" The girl said to the silver haired man as he was treating Malek's wounds. "Because of you, I couldn't take a second shot since you got in the way." "Our leader called me over after he found a way to counteract the spell. And I suppose it's better not to cause too much blood to spill." Ling replied after rubbing a type of paste on the wound which relieved Malek from the pain. "Ah, excuse us, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Ling Shifu." "And I'm Shana." The blue haired girl said. "Nice to meet you. I am Malek Kriya. Thank you for your help." Malek says as he introduces himself to Shana and Ling. "One second." Malek says as he punches his fist through a boulder and pulls out a device that carries the guild mark of The Trinity. "Now it make sense as to how they found me so easily." Malek says as he crushes the device after freezing it. "Looks like you two got here first." Eugene said as he came onto the scene. "You're late by 3 minutes!" Shana exclaimed in annoyance. "Well excuse me if I had to use the original coordinates and then fight a large group of dark mages on the way here!" Eugene exclaimed back. "Don't worry, this is normal." Ling said to Malek as the two continued to argue. "Shana is a gun user as well as a sniper and Eugene is a sword wielder so it's inevitable for them to clash like this once in a while. But once they team up, they're practically unstoppable." "I'm well aware of that Ling. I have worked together with Eugene several times and I have come to know how he is." Malek says. "But just meeting Shana, she is easy to read. I can tell they work well together. Now if you'll excuse me." Malek says as he walks up a hillside close to the area. "Damn it. I hate it when I'm right." Malek says as he observes the landscape. "What's up?" Eugene asked having halted his argument and walked over to Malek. Shana was already in her sniping position, looking through her scope for anything. "Put your sniper down Shana. Don't scope out anything. It's best not to." Malek says as he opens a lacrima crystal, revealing Kiyoko and Rika. "Kiyoko, Rika, do you remember where was the last time we saw the guild The Trinity?" Malek asks his sisters. "Yea, it was just three miles southwest of Magnolia, near the deserted village." Rika says. "That was their main location, and they always worked in the dark. Why do you ask?" Kiyoko asks Malek, following up on her sisters answer. "I think I found them again. Warn everyone in Fairy Tail. Tell them to be careful during missions. The Trinity has started moving." Malek says as his sisters comply and shut of the crystal on their side. "This is going to be a pain." Eugene said after he had relayed that message to the headquarters of Unchained Soul. "We're going to have to get info on these guys and take them out. However, I don't want to just play our trump card yet before we face Yakunan." "Don't go on thinking about Yakunan just yet. He probably ordered The Trinity to come out after ten years of hiding after, will, his "loss", if it can be put that way. Angelus won't be bothering either, but Crystal is the main problem for me. Anyways, tell your friends to be careful when scoping out for information. Meanwhile, I'll investigate the area. However, when the time comes, I'll take care of Yakunan." Malek says as he turns away from the dark guild's location. "Hey Ren, for personal use, make some instantaneous transportation devices for emergencies." Eugene said into his communication device. "Well, you can't go alone, I'm going with you." He said to Malek afterwords after hearing that he'd be investigating further. "Very well. Shana, can you keep a lookout while me and Eugene search the area." Malek asks Shana. "Roger that." The blue haired girl replied as she readied her rifle again. "I'll be finding a sniping spot then." Shana then set off in a certain direction away from the group. "Okay then, let's get moving." Eugene said as Ling decided to head back to base. "Very well. Let's go." Malek says. With that, Eugene jumped down into the landscape, keeping himself battle ready in the case of sudden attackers. He already had a hand near his left hip. Malek himself did the same and kept his hand ready on his sword which was on his back. "Keep up the stealth approach, we don't want to detected." Malek says as he silences his pace. "Understood." Eugene replied before hiding his presence to the point that it was as if he disappeared, Malek couldn't even feel his presence anymore. Come to think of it, he couldn't feel Shana's presence at all either. "Typical!" Malek laughs at the sudden disappearance of the two mages. Noticing three guards up front, Malek snuck towards them and knocked three of them out with the sheathe of his sword quickly enough to put on his back and pull the bodies away, hiding them behind a boulder. Deciding to mask his appearance, Malek scaled the wall to the rather large base and managed to reach the roof, where he silently took out four more guards, one by a hand chop, another by putting him to sleep with a headlock, using his sheathe to hit one on the head, and threw at another guard, knocking him out quickly as well. Hiding the bodies again, Malek retrieved his sheathed sword on the floor and placed it once more on his back. He then continued on his way. It was then he could hear the sounds of gun fire and slashing. When Malek turned around there was several more guards taken down, many of them with blown or slashed off arms or legs but they didn't seem to be dead. Apparently, Eugene and Shana fended off attackers from Malek's blind spot. However, the two of them weren't in sight although there was a plant pulling the unconscious attackers somewhere they couldn't be seen. "Yet again, typical. However Eugene..."Malek says as he charges and punches a guard behind Eugene. "Everyone has a blind spot. But whether you knew he was there or not, it matters little. Anyways, there isn't much out here. Let's head inside." Malek says as he opens a hatch and goes in the base. Eugene followed after him, concealing his presence again. Shana as well decided to move in closer for sniping. Taking out a communication device, Malek contacts Shana. "Shana, this is Malek, any movement as of yet on the outside. This place is not as empty or as full as I thought it would. Regardless of what is really happening here, keep a look out." When did he get one of our communication devices? Shana thought to herself before using her scope to survey the area. "Enemy air crafts are heading towards your location, there are cargo vehicles leaving the base and some are coming in." She replied. "You're probably wondering how I got a communication device right? You can think that answer as quickly as you are with that rifle. Anyways, where are you right now exactly? Those air crafts have a sensory ray that can scan through objects, except their own. Anyways, do you think you can shoot out the engines from the main air craft which is right above you?" Malek says as he takes out a guard. "That's child's play." Shana replied before she aimed and fired another bullet. The bullet pierced through the frame of the air craft, utterly destroying a fourth of the thing along with the engine. "That's an anti material rifle for you." Eugene said as he knocked out some more guards. "Those things are meant to take down tanks and army air crafts. Combine that with her and you get a deadly shot." "I know what they are Eugene. My mother's guild uses them for that purpose, and I can tell she's a deadly shot. Ling told me about her." Anyways, found anything." Malek asks Eugene as he puts the guards in a broom closet that was nearby for some odd reason. "I'll check." Eugene said before changing his throat so he could use echolocation. After using it, he waited and listened. He then spoke in a moderately monotone voice. "There are 204 guards on the lower floors, 213 on the floors above us. Their power source is 3 floors above us with a concentration of 85 guards. Chemical weapons are 7 floors below us with a concentration of 24 guards. 4 floors above us is their weapon storage room but it is closed so I can't tell what's in there." "I see, this place is well built, and explains why the base looked so small. The building has a second addition to it. Well, what do you, take them out as quietly as possible, or just sabotage everything in here." Malek asks. "As I said, there are chemical weapons here." Eugene replied. "We can't just start destroying everything. We should go with the former option then find a way to disable all of it." "Very well. Then proceed with disabling them. I'll take out the guards from each certain area." Malek says disappearing in a cold wind. "Time to do this then." Eugene before creating a clone. Both of them went in different directions. One of them went upward towards the power grid and the other went down to the chemical weapons. The one at the power grid had no trouble getting there but had to wait for the other one at the chemical weapons to disarm them first. "Geez, I hate stuff like this." The Eugene at the chemical weapons said as he began his summoning his plants inside of the chemical weapons after having beaten up the few guards here. Although there are some plants that can counteract chemicals, by themselves, they can't produce the counteraction fast enough. That's where I come in. With that, Eugene began neutralizing the weapons. As Malek flew through the air in a cold wind, he released a wave of ice from the floor and used it to freeze the several guards in place, all of who were unable to notice. Returning to his normal form, Malek used his Ice-Make to create a staff, and proceeded to knock out the remaining guards silently as to avoid being detected. Meanwhile, Crystal who was outside, headed toward the base. "Something doesn't add up here. Several guards aren't answering and something shot my air craft's engine. Who is doing all this? Could it be Malek and his stupid friends from Fairy Tail and other guilds? Heh. Maybe, but hopefully I'm right." Crystal says as she smiles and enters the building. "Eugene, how are things going so far at your side, and Shana, any movement outside asides from the air craft?" Malek asks while freezing several guards in place with his Ice Wave spell. "All weapons neutralized and power systems down." Eugene replied as he fused back together. "Enemy spotted entering the building." Shana said. "It's a female and she has ice based magic. She's headed your way." "Only one other person I know uses ice based magic, asides from my sister Rika and my old teacher Sapphire.It's Crystal. Damn it!" Malek thinks to himself. "Ok, continue what your both doing. I'll take care of her. Thank you for the update Shana." he continues as he heads towards Crystal's direction. "I'm already done." Eugene said to himself before following after Malek, hiding his presence so that he had the element of surprise against Crystal. Outside, Shana summoned out her Celestial Spirit Kurotori so she could be flown down and have more options in terms of sniping and maneuverability. As several guards were frozen in place Malek made his way towards the last floor of the base, Malek sensed Crystal's presence and awaited for her to arrive. "Oh, Malek you were waiting for me all along. How kind of you. If only you were one of us." Crystal said blushing slightly with her hands on her cheeks. "Give me a break, you are annoying." Malek says. "Anyways, tell me, why are you here. I thought you were in Devil's Abode, yet it looks like you actually just aid them." "Correct! I'm actually from The Trinity. But, let's get to business shall we." Crystal as her expression changes to that of a malevolent human. "Lets." Malek says. As the two release a large amount of magic energy, the two clash their respective slayer magic, resulting in a large icy explosion, destroying a portion of the roof and walls. They're going overboard. Shana thought to herself as she began aiming with her scope. Oh well, they made it easier for me. She then changed a part in her gun for rapid fire mode. Once she confirmed her target, she pulled the trigger, releasing a barrage of spherical bullets which unlike normal bullets specialized in rebounding and doing blunt damage. At first, the bullets seemed like it would hit both Malek and Crystal but at the last moment, something changed the direction of the bullets so that they'd only go for Crystal. "Ice God's Blizzard!" Crystal says as she slams a fist on a palm, blasting a powerful snowy and icy wind in every direction. Resisting the attack, Malek charges on Crystal and uppercuts her, sending her a few meters in tbe air shortly before jumping up and striking her down with his Ice-Make Hammer, sending her down to the edge of the base. "Agressive as ever Malek." Crystal says as she generates a sword made of ice, as Malek takes out Mirsoth's Wrath. The two distinct and opposing slayers then collide their bladed-weapons, and fight using their magic as well, freezing everything in their path. "Looks like Fairy Tail's habit of destroying everything has rubbed off on me." Malek laughs. "Geez, they're going to make it harder on Eugene." Shana said to herself before launching fire bullets, defrosting some of the ice. She also fired more bullets at Crystal before flying off on Kurotori to change location. "Aaaaah!" Crystal screams in pain as the bullets hit her. "This is our fight, so why don't we make this private Malek." Crystal says as she charges towards Malek and teleports along with him to another location. "Got his coordinates?" Shana asked Eugene. "Yeah, I still got a lock on him. We'll transport ourselves as well." Eugene replied as he opened a Dokodemo door. Shana did the same and they both went after the two. Because of her little know knowledge in teleportation, Crystal teleported herself along with Malek to Frozen Mountain, but to the edge of a small hill, and fell fighting, delivering several blows. "You do realize their is no point in doing that, Eugene and his friend are bound to follow us." Malek says as he kicks Crystal of off him and flips himself up. Flipping herself up as well, Crystal says "I know, it';s annoying, but it doesn't matter, it's best to fight in our environment." "Maybe, maybe not, but this war you want to start with Fairy Tail, it's the biggest mistake you'll ever make. When you are locked up, along with Yakunan, Akuma and Hatsumi, I'll be able to sleep peacefully." Malek says as he sands in his combat position. "I know, but right now, let's have fun." Crystal says as she and Malek engaged each other in combat again, each delivering several blasts of cold wind with each strike, yet unfazed by each impact. All of a sudden, a tree knocked Crystal away. "I wonder if doing this will be effective." Eugene said appearing behind her. "Combined move, White Twister + Fire Dragon's Claw." Using the martial art technique combined with a fire plant, Eugene landed a palm strike in the back with a spin which was much like a gun barrel. "Nice try Forest Dragon." Crystal laughs as she generates large walls of black ice. "A fool like you can't defeat a God Slayer like that, especially one that controls the ice. "Don't be stupid Crystal. He did what I expected." Malek says as his voice tone changes. "You have classified me as the Arctic Demon, and so have others. I don't particular like that name, but I bear with it. Now do me a favor, FLY!" Malek continues as he charges towards Crystal and punches her with Ice Dragon's Iron Fist, sending her flying up. "Shana, fire now!" "Roger." Shana replied briefly before firing an explosive bullet at Crystal. "Also, I put explosives on your body when you weren't looking." Eugene said before the explosive bullet hit Crystal, exploding and triggering the explosions of the other high grade explosives. "Now then, what should we do with her?" "I really don't care. As long as she remains behind bars, it's fine with me."Malek says picking up his dropped sword. "You think a cage will keep me, then you are surely mistaken my friend." Crystal says as she struggles to get up. "Anyways, your friends aren't the only ones who came here, and you aren't the only one I teleported here. Can you guess who Malek?" Crystal says as she laughs. "Impossible." Malek says as he remembers the name. "Who's she talking about?" Eugene asked as he kept a hand on his sword. He was preparing for any incoming enemies. "Well, I can already tell it's not good." "I promise you this Crystal, if anything happens to them, I will have no problem killing you." Malek says coldly as he runs and jumps of a cliff, shortly before turning into a cold wind and flows away with the windy environment itself, disappearing from sight and sense. "Sorry about this." Shana said before shooting Crystal again with a knock out shot. "We'll be imprisoning you in our base's isolation room." After doing that, the two of them set off after Malek. "I'm getting worried now, what's got him so riled up?" Eugene said to himself. "Is it Kiyoko? Rika? Tsukiko perhaps?" ---- Meanwhile... "So, is it ready?" a mysterious cloaked being asks. "Yes Madam, it's ready, and can be used at any moment." the young female Dark Mage says. "No, too soon. But keep it ready, the time to use comes soon." the cloaked being says as she walks away. "As you wish." the mage says as she puts the boxed object away. ---- Back at Frozen Mountain... "How could I have been so stupid? I should have know something like that would happen." Malek says as he continues flowing through the cold winds of the Frozen Mountain, until eventually flowing away from the mountain, as the wind itself now carried him to a nearby village. Returning to his original form, Malek conceals his presence and calls out a name. "EXODUS! Come out now!" Malek shouts. "I know your here and followed me. Stop hiding like a coward. "Hehehee! So you are the man they say you are nowadays."Exodus says as he appears from out of the blue. "So you know, this war is inevitable. All your friends and family from Fairy Tail and those trashy guilds will die." "Not if I have anything to say about it." Malek says. ---- "Eugene! Eugene, this is Naomi, please answer." Naomi says as she frantically calls through the communication device. "How'd you get one of our communication devices?" Eugene said in response. "I swear, Ren has got to stop giving those out so easily. Never mind, what's going on?" "I found this communication device somewhere, I don't remember, but wait, I could just use telepathy." Naomi says as she switches her method of talking to Eugene through telepathy. "It's Tsukiko and Kiyoko. Tsukiko never arrived at her guild a week ago and Kiyoko disappeared during a mission, whilst Eika has been injured and is currently at the hospital. Along with that two members from the Elemental Lords have been found dead. Please. whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do not, fight Exodus in this state. Also, Malek isn't answering me. I can't get an answer from him telepathically. Sapphire already tried looking for him at the village, located 3 miles west of base of the Frozen Mountain and only found his sword." Naomi says whilst attending to an injured Rika. "Understood, once we are able to, we will retreat." Eugene said in response. "Eugene, this is Sapphire." Sapphire says as she speaks to Eugene telepathically, while hooking herself into Naomi's telepathy. "What is it?" Eugene asked, wondering what she had to add. "I found a message from Malek. It's in that ancient language Malek knows, but I don't think you are gonna like what he wrote, because this is something he wouldn't do. However, I need you and your blue haired friend to meet me and Naomi at the Cursed Flames hospital building in two hours." Sapphire says as Naomi proceeds to give Eugene the directions. "The guild is located three miles east of Magnolia and is at the center of the Hikari village. You can't miss it." Naomi says as she shuts of her telepathic communication. "Well, I guess we're changing direction with this then." Eugene said to Shana who nodded before they activated another Dokodemo Door to the location Sapphire specified. "So is she already here we going to have to wait?" Eugene said as he looked around the hospital. Ah! Eugene, you arrived a little bit early, as expected. Come follow me." Sapphire says as she takes Eugene and Shana to Rika's room , where Naomi was seen sleeping by her bed. "Naomi, wake up, they've arrived." Sapphire says as she wakes Naomi. "Oh good!" Naomi says waking up. "It's a good thing you came. Before we get to the matter at hand, I have a question. Do you think you could help with Rika's healing process. She's been poisoned and the doctors are having a hard time removing it, because right now, as it stands, only she knows who took Kiyoko, and maybe the one responsible to my two fellow Elemental Lords." Naomi says as she closes the window curtains. "Okay then, I'll get started. Sorry about this." Eugene said as he grabbed Rika's arm and used a needle finger to begin absorbing the poison while not absorbing the blood. About 5 minutes later, he was done. "I've managed to get all of the poison out before it affected her heart but she still won't be in too good shape to get out of bed. I can get her to wake up though." He then went close to Rika's face and breathed on her, releasing from his mouth a type of pollen which appeared to be one that could help wake someone up. "Hey Rika, wake up." Waking up, Rika opened her eyes and sat up screaming, with her hands on her head, almost as if she had seen something. "No, no, no, no, no. Why? Why?" she starts shouting frantically. “Rika, get a hold of yourself!” Eugene exclaimed, ignoring the pain from being head-butted upon Rika waking up in a panic and held her shoulders. “Calm down, you’re with friends. What happened out there?” Breathing heavily, Rika calmed down and managed to speak. "It was just a mile from here. Kiyoko and I took that mission from Fairy Tail to clear out a problem with some large creature, which was supposedly terrorizing the village. But when we arrive, there was nothing and we thought someone placed it as a joke, a joke that went to far. However, before we left, we were attack by The Four. I thought we could take care of them, but they were stronger than they were ten years ago. When we lost the fight, they took Kiyoko and Tsukiko and knocked them unconscious, while I lay down with the poison paralyzing my body. That's when Lapis Azul took the communication device and disguised her voice as us to talk to Malek and informed of The Trinity, but everything so far was a trap. Shortly after that, Exodus appeared and said. that the order given to him by Yakunan was to hunt and kill Malek. But Malek never arrived at the location he said he would. That's why Sapphire found only his sword." Rika says as a tear rolls down her eye. "Exodus. I thought he was in prison?" Sapphire says in shock. “I don’t know who this Exodus person is and I really don’t care. I’m going to go and save them. I really can’t forgive someone treating my friends like that.” Eugene said with a serious expression on his face. “We might need to use one of our secret weapons. I wanted to save this one for Yakunan but the current situation calls for it. Mind if we shoot to kill?” At that moment a door slams open with a severely bruised Malek, breathing heavily and trying to stand up. "Whatever you do, do not (cough cough) do not confront The Trinity." Malek says as he falls to the floor. “Don’t worry about us, we were able to kill one of them just an hour or two earlier remember?” Eugene said as he helped Malek up. “What happened to you anyway?” "No you don't understand Eugene. I managed to get a glimpse of Kiyoko and Tsukiko. The things they are doing to them, it's unbearable, but when I tired to break them out, I was ambushed by Exodus, after I saw his Thought Projection just at the village by the Frozen Mountain. It won't matter how strong we may be, Exodus's power rivals Yakunan, I mean, they are father and son. However, promise me this, when you get Kiyoko and Tsukiko out of there, you will not fight until another plan is formulated." Malek says to Eugene. "Sapphire, mother, go warn Fairy Tail." Malek says as he struggles to stay awake. “Understood, I will leave with them immediately after retrieving them.” Eugene replied before activating his communication device. “Hey Ren, get the coordinates we need. Also, is it ready?” “Done and yes. I’m sending it to you now.” Ren said in response before activating a type of transportation system to send the said object to Eugene. After a flash of light, three objects appeared. Two simple looking black sub-machine guns and what appeared to be a sword handle. “Leave it to me, Shana, you head back to base, you won’t do very well in close combat.” Soon after Shana had left, Eugene had gone through the Dokodemo Door to nearby where Kiyoko and Tsukiko were. He became somewhat enraged and worried at their disheveled state when he saw them. “Oy, you two okay!?!” Eugene exclaimed before he began rushing to them. "E-Eugene?" Kiyoko says as she looks up with one eye closed and one open. "How'd you get here, and when?" she asks again confused. "W-where's Malek? Is he alright Eugene? Exodus, he-he showed no mercy, he's worse than his own son." Tsukiko says as she tries to move, but being chained to the wall by her hands prevents so. "I'm tired I think. I think I need to sleep." Kiyoko says as she begins to fall unconscious. Using his sword, Eugene slashed at their restraints, freeing them. As he caught their semi-unconscious bodies, he whispered into Kiyoko’s ear. “Don’t worry, Malek’s fine and with Rika and the rest. A friend of mine is already going to where he is to help him recover faster.” After seeing what appeared to be a smile of relief on her face, Eugene put both girls over his shoulder and went back through the same door he came from. “I brought them back.” He said to the people in the hospital room he had left earlier before proceeding to put them on available beds. ---- "Sir, Exodus! They've escaped, those two trash mages escaped with the help of another." a Dark MAge runs screaming to Exodus. "It's fine, leave them. I was waiting for this. Soon my plan will come into action, and I will finally get what I want. Tell my son that his wish may come sooner than expected." Exodus laughs as he looks out the guild window and vows to bring down the Kriya Family and Fairy Tail. ---- Two days later.... At the hospital, Malek, Tsukiko and Kiyoko all lay in bed as several other doctors tend to them. With most of their injuries already being healed, Naomi and Sapphire ask Eugene to help formulate a plan. Rika herself laid awake and observed her siblings and sister-in law, until she laid down and fell instantly to sleep. "I don't know how much to thank you for getting them out of there. We are lucky Malek has a friend like you." Sapphire says. "I really don't know what I'd do if i lost my children again." Naomi says as she closes the hospital room door. "Anyways, Eugene, can we follow up on Malek's plan?" Sapphire asks as the three mages sit. “Of course” Eugene said in response before taking out a lacryma. After activating it, several screens filled with information appeared in front of them. “We decided to do get more info based on the plan. Don’t worry, there are settings on this so that only those chosen can see the screens so the enemy won’t be able to get any of it.” "Ok, so right now are main problem is The Four, a band of the most powerful mages in The Trinity, under their guild master Exodus. I'm amazed Malek survived their onsluaght. He really is your son Naomi." Sapphire says to Naomi as she turns to look at the lacrima screens. "And he is your student." Naomi says to Sapphire with a smile. "What else do we know about them? Asides from their members and location." Naomi wonders. "Sapphire, set up a link to Fairy Tail so they can keep an eye out and use this information for a plan as well." she says to Sapphire. "Of course." Sapphire says as she links a lacrima crystal to Eugene's and contacts Fairy Tail, who recieve it and begin taking action. "Did Malek say anything before passing out?" a Cursed Flames Mage asks Eugene. "He told me to retrieve Kiyoko and Tsukiko and then immediately come back." Eugene replied. “He also told me about a plan afterwards telepathically to proceed with later. He said to infiltrate The Trinty from underground, for it's a best way to avoid being detected, but to be even qiueter underground because of Lapis Azul. He also mentioned to take out their main conference room because it has information on all our guilds, all which are vital and can be used to take us down. He told me that he informed Fairy Tail with the plan already, but only needed the info on the area. Our best option as well is too quickly defeat the remaining members of The Four." "Not a whole lot to come by, but that plan is doable, mostly because of the terrain from that guild." Sapphire says after Fairy Tail confirms their involvment with the plan and are ready to send their best mages. At that moment a body comes flying from Malek, Rika, Kiyoko and Tsukiko's room, with Malek himself standing and in combat position. "What happened here?" Naomi asks as she directs her question to the four recovering mages. "That doctor was from The Trinity." Rika says as she freezes one gaurd in place. "The doctor who tended me never arrived today." she continues. "They already had their plan of attack." Tsukiko brings up. "We have to strike now!" Kiyoko shouts. "I know. Mom, Sapphire gather your best mages and gather them at location a mile from The Trinity. Eugene, your with me. Rika and Kiyoko, go back to Fairy Tail. You already know what to do. Tsukiko, you contact Shadow Knights and meet us at this location." Malek says as he checks the place for Trinity members."Eugene, can you open a Dokodemo door for them to their locations?" “Roger that.” Eugene said in response as he began activating the necessary doors. “Now then, let’s get started.” His eyes already showed he was ready just like everyone else. Category:Roleplay Category:Malek Kriya Category:Forest Dragon Slayer